


mistake

by che_rrry



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/che_rrry/pseuds/che_rrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he was crouching over her, both of them blushing and their was a bead of sweat falling from his face. Bangs falling from over his eyes, and teal eyes met blue. He could hear her heavy breath. this isn't nsfw i promise; [Riku/Namine, KH358/2Days]</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistake

**Author's Note:**

> is this a drabble? a oneshot? i have no knowledge of writing terms im an artist not a writer  
> on a different note though, im laughing the preview makes it sound like porn or something

Riku bit his lower lip back a bit. He was in The White Room, sitting in the chair closest to the memory witch. His arms were folded and resting on the table, his head buried in his arms covered by thick, black leather sleeves, completely obscuring his sight. Normally, during missions, he'd wear his blindfold, but after reporting to DiZ he would untie the black cloth that cloaked his eyes and proceed to the white witch's room - where he would stay for most of the rest of the day, in silence, either watching the petite blonde frame draw or bury his face in his arms and lose himself within his thoughts.

This time it was the latter, and while his head was swimming in a sea of synchronized thoughts all with the same intention, his face was growing a shade of pink- taking a deep breath, hoping he didn't look too embarrassed- and got up from his chair.

Behind him was the doorway. In front of him was a girl only a year younger than himself, looking at him with the slightest bit attentiveness and confusion- until he leaned forward, gloved right hand curled under her chin and his other was against the back of her head - and their lips colliding. He was sure his face was scarlet now, but he scrunched his eyes shut, knowing from a small glimpse that her sea-blue eyes were wide with surprise.

Yet really, if she wanted to, she could've escaped, stepped to the side, done absolutely anything- his hold wasn't tight, he made sure- but she sat there, rooted to the spot, either out of shock or from her own desires.

It was probably shock, because she had leaned back a bit and even though the kiss was soft and light and hesitant in every way, Riku still managed to hang onto her - and fall against the floor with a large clatter, the chair falling aside, them in a tangled mess.

DiZ was too far underground in the basement to hear them (even if he did, it's not like he would come running like a worried father, wondering what on earth happened to the two children). And anyways, if anyone were to walk in on their situation, they would assume something very, very, wrong.

Attempting to suppress a groan and failing, Riku still attempting to grasp the situation. He had gathered up all his courage and tried to kiss Namine - on the lips - (since they had already grown comfortably close and gotten accustomed to exchanging kisses on the noses and cheek and such), it backfired, they fell backwards somehow in a very... suggestive pose.

Riku's head was resting right next to Namine's -who had not exactly sustained much damage due to his right hand already being on her back - and his other hand had tried to stop their fall and failed, and now rested next to Namine's left arm. Their legs were tangled over the fallen chair, his left and her right on top of it and the other falling off slightly. Not to mention, he was wearing a thick leather cloak adorned with heavy silver chains. And he was on top of her.

First priority was to get himself out, second was to help his little princess up, third was to apologize, 4th was to run and hide and wish to the gods that he could be killed right then and there.

First things first - Lifting his head, then his body. He quickly found Namine's fingers next to his and used a blank patch of floor to lift himself up instead. Now he was crouching over her, both of them blushing and their was a bead of sweat falling from his face. Bangs falling from over his eyes, and teal eyes met blue. He could hear her heavy breath. For a moment they stared at each other until-

"Ri-"

Screw everything, his face was probably scarlet but he managed, somehow, to roll himself off and curl up into a tight ball with his ears growing red and wow he probably looked pathetic. There was a moment of silence. Then she only made a small "hmph" as she got up herself, without any assistance. He could only hear her scrambling to his side, staring at him, leaning closer, her bangs falling over his face. And then resting folded bare arms and chin on his black-cloaked body.

Yes. This was their relationship had come to.


End file.
